La bataille explosive
by La louve 51
Summary: Comment Ginny a t-elle vécu les événement de la chambre des secrets ?


bonsoir tout le monde ! alors voici un petit OS qui m'est revenu en parcourant certain passage de Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit, bien que je n'aime pas trop ce livre, scripte, certain passage sont minions et je suis tombé sur une discussion entre Harry et Ginny qui ma inspiré cet OS. J'espère qui vous divertira quelques minutes , en tout cas moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, alors bonne lecture ! :))

* * *

La bataille explosive

Ginny soufflai doucement en regardant le ciel par la fenêtre. Son séjour à sainte Mangouste se terminai, les médecins disaient qu'elle était prête à retourner au collège et que les sortilèges subit par le souvenir de Voldemort ne lui laissera aucune séquelle magique et physique.

Mais elle savait que même si les blessures n'était pas visible elles étaient la, dans son cœur, dans son être. Pendant une année, elle avait fait bêtement confiance à un journal, lui racontant ces petits problèmes de prés-adolescente, ces disputes avec ces frères, ces fou rire avec ces rares amies, ces inquiétudes sur les cours et tout ce qu'elle avait récolté c'était des cauchemars en n'en plus finir et cette sensation d'avoir été souillé dans son âme.

IL lui avait obligé à faire des choses qu'en temps normal, c'est à dire en pleine possession de son esprit, elle n'aurait jamais fait. Mais elle était si jeune comment ne pas faire cet erreur de faire confiance à la mauvaise personne ? Elle se savait forte de caractère, obligé en vivant avec six grands frères, mais cela voulait dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire d'erreurs ?

Et des erreurs elle en avait fait par paquet cette année, la première a été de ne pas demandé de l'aide à ça famille lorsqu'elle c'est rendu compte que des choses étrange ce passait auprès d'elle, au bien sure elle avait tenté une fois avant d'être interrompus par Percy mais après cela elle n'avait plus jamais réessayé préférant s'isoler encore un peux plus.

Ensuite, malgré les conseils donnés par ces parents et sachant les risques qu'elle prenait elle a discuté avec un journal sans savoir ou était son cerveau. Combien de fois son père lui a donné ce conseil ? Combien de foi lui a-t-il dit que le monde magique était aussi merveilleux que dangereux ?

La jeune adolescente ne compter plus. Mais ce qui la fessait le plus souffrir c'est d'avoir fait du mal au gens qu'elle aimé et apprécié. Elle ne se serai jamais pardonné si il était arrivé quelque chose à son frère, Ron, c'est le frère avec qui elle se dispute le plus mais c'est aussi celui dont elle était le plus proche alors savoir qu'il avait pris un tel risque pour la sauver lui fessait chaud au cœur mais lui fessait aussi très peur. Il n'a pas été le seul qui à pris des risques importants ce soir la, Harry aussi, son héros et venu la sauver mais a failli, tout comme elle, d'en mourir.

Son cœur se bisa en songeant à ce qu'il devait penser d'elle maintenant, une sotte pas capable de reconnaitre un piège et qui a failli faire fermer Poudlard. Plus personne ne voudra être amie avec elle et cela l'attristai, elle qui avait tellement besoin d'un ami qui la soutiendrai contre vent et marais mais cela l'étonnerai qu'avec les événements survenu qu'on lui reparle encore.

Ses yeux se mirent à piquer face à cette constatation et les larmes tombèrent le long de ces joues mais rageusement elle les essuyées, elle n'avait pas le droit de faiblir, il fallait qu'elle s'endurcie et faire face , courageusement , aux conséquences de ces actes. C'étais donc déterminé qu'elle sorti de l'hôpital avec ces parents.

La petite dernière de la famille Weasley retourna donc à Poudlard pour finir les quelques semaines de cours qui rester et comme elle si était attendue quasiment tout le monde ne voulaient plus lui parler, ces anciennes amie lui tournèrent le dos qu'en elles on su sa part de responsabilité dans les événements de cet année. Elle ressue plusieurs insultes de ses camarades de classe et récoltée quotidiennement des regards condescendants ou rempli de pitié.

Même si elle s'en doutait, elle en soufrai terriblement. Cela aurai pus s'arrêter si elle demandé de l'aide à ses frères, mais elle se le refuser catégoriquement, elle c'était mis dans cette situation seul, elle s'en sortira seul, foi de Weasley !

C'était peux de temps après qu'elle soit revenu qu'un événement marqua sa vie, un événement qui n'a rien de spécial en soit mais qui allé devenir pour la jeune adolescente le point de départ de tout.

Comme d'habitude depuis son retour à Poudlard, Ginny c'était mis dans un coin isolé de sa salle commune, elle lisait tranquillement seul quand un adolescent qu'elle reconnu aussitôt est venu la rejoindre. Elle paniqua, persuadé qu'il lui en voulait pour ce qui c'était passé dans la chambre des secrets et qu'il venait régler ces comptes avec elle.

Mais à son plus grand étonnement le survivant ne lui fit aucune insulte, au contraire il lui souriait doucement presque timidement. Cela la déconcerta quelques secondes et elle resta bêtement la bouche entrouverte. Mais celui-ci ne lui laisse pas le temps de se reprendre et pris un peux plus confiance en lui en lui demandant :

\- Tu voudrai bien jouer à une partie de bataille explosive avec moi ? Ginny continua de le regarder comme si il avait trois têtes puis fini par reprendre doucement ses esprits face à celui qu'elle admire depuis toute petite puis hocha positivement la tête ne fessant pas confiance à sa voix. A sa réponse le jeune Harry sourit plus largement et prépara le jeu en se mettant en face de la petite sœur de son meilleur ami.

Le début fut un peut maladroit mais peux à peux la tension disparu et les jeunes adolescents se mirent à rire et à jouer insouciant. Pour la première fois, mais certainement pas la dernière, Harry voit plus que la petite sœur Weasley, il voit une jeune adolescente souriante et qui transpire la joie de vivre. Et il aimait beaucoup cette qualité…

Ginny, elle ressentie une émotion complètement étranger à ce qu'elle à l'habitude quand elle est prés de Harry, elle n'arrivé pas à le nommer, elle ressentait un bien être qu'elle ne connaissait pas jusque la, ce n'était plus cette sensation de timidité et d'admiration qu'elle avait en sa présence c'était un sentiment nouveau et qui était tellement mieux que le précédent. Pour la première fois, mais pas la dernière non plus, elle n'avait pas Harry Potter le Survivant en face d'elle mais Harry, juste Harry, l'adolescent qui lui montrer qu'elle avait le droit à l'amitié malgré ce qu'elle avait fait.


End file.
